piracizkaraibowfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Nighy
William Francis Nighy - brytyjski aktor. Filmografia *Agony (1979-1981) jako Vincent Fish (1980-1981) *Igła (Eye of the Needle, 1981) jako Blenkinsop *Easter 2016 (1982) jako Connor Mullan *Reilly: The Ace of Spies (1983) jako Goschen *Klątwa Różowej Pantery (Curse of the Pink Panther, 1983) jako ENT Doktor *Auf Wiedersehen, Pet (1983-2004) jako Jeffrey Grainger (2002) *Mała doboszka (The Little Drummer Girl, 1984) jako Al *The Last Place on Earth (1985) jako Cecil Meares *Hitlerowskie SS: Portret zła (Hitler's S.S.: Portrait in Evil, 1985) jako Helmut Hoffmann *Thirteen at Dinner (1985) jako Ronald Marsh *Making News (1989) jako Sam Courtney *Opera za 3 grosze (Mack the Knife, 1989) jako Tiger Brown *Upiór w operze (The Phantom of the Opera, 1989) jako Barton *Absolute Hell (1991) jako Hugh Marriner *The Men's Room (1991) jako Profesor Mark Carleton *Antonia i Jane (Antonia and Jane, 1991) jako Howard Nash *A Masculine Ending (1992) jako John Tracey *Eye of the Storm (1993) jako Tom Frewen *Don't Leave Me This Way (1993) jako John Tracey *Być człowiekiem (Being Human, 1993) jako Julian *Zbuntowana załoga (True Blue, 1996) jako Jeremy Saville *Indian Summer (1996) jako Tristan *Elfy z ogrodu czarów (FairyTale: A True Story, 1997) jako E.L. Gardner *Szalona kapela (Still Crazy, 1998) jako Ray Simms *Całuj mnie, Kate (Kiss Me Kate, 1998-2000) jako Iain Cameron *Pensjonat dla świrów, czyli Hotel Paradiso (Guesthouse Paradiso, 1999) jako Pan Johnson *Długość geograficzna (Longitude, 2000) jako Lord Sandwich *Dwa w jednym (Blow Dry, 2001) jako Ray *Szczęśliwa zrywa (Lucky Break, 2001) jako Roger *Samowolne serce (Lawless Heart, 2001) jako Dan *Spryciarz, kłamstwa podobne są do życzeń (AKA, 2002) jako Wujek Louis Gryffoyn *Underworld (2003) jako Viktor *Nie oddam zamku (I Capture the Castle, 2003) jako James Mortmain *To właśnie miłość (Love Actually, 2003) jako Billy Mack *Życie to teatr, Panie McGill (Ready When You Are Mr. McGill, 2003) jako Reżyser *Rozgrywki (State of Play, 2003) jako Cameron Foster *Nieznany książę (The Lost Prince, 2003) jako Stamfordham *Wysyp żywych trupów (Shaun of the Dead, 2004) jako Philip *Przetrzymać tę miłość (Enduring Love, 2004) jako Robin *Magiczna karuzela (The Magic Roundabout, 2005) jako Dylan (głos) *Autostopem przez Galaktykę (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, 2005) jako Slartibartfast *Dziewczyna z kawiarni (The Girl in the Café, 2005) jako Lawrence *Wierny ogrodnik (The Constant Gardener, 2005) jako Sir Bernard Pellegrin *Underworld 2 - Ewolucja (2006) jako Viktor *Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia Umarlaka (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, 2006) jako Davy Jones *Alex Rider: Misja Stormbreaker (Stormbreaker, 2006) jako Pan Blunt *Wpuszczony w kanał (Flushed Away, 2006) jako Whitey (głos) *Notatki o skandalu (Notes on a Scandal, 2006) jako Richard Hart *Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata (Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End, 2007) jako Davy Jones *Walkiria (Valkyrie, 2008) jako Friedrich Olbricht *Underworld: Bunt Lykanów (Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, 2009) jako Viktor *Radio na fali (The Boat That Rocked, 2009) jako Quentin *Załoga G (G-Force, 2009) jako Leonard Saber *Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część I (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I, 2010) jako Rufus Scrimgeour *Rango (2011) jako Grzechotnik Jake (głos) *Na desce (Chalet Girl, 2011) jako Richard *Ósma strona (Page Eight, 2011) jako Johnny Worricker *Artur ratuje gwiazdkę (Arthur Christmas, 2011) jako Grandsanta (głos) *Hotel Marigold (The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel, 2011) jako Douglas *Gniew tytanów (Wrath of the Titans, 2012) jako Hefajstos *Pamięć absolutna (Total Recall, 2012) jako Matthias *This Beautiful Fantastic (2012) jako Alfie *About Time (2013) *The Beauty of Sharks (2013) jako Farley Stevens *I, Frankenstein (2013) *Jack pogromca olbrzymów (Jack the Giant Killer, 2013) jako Generał Fallon Kategoria:Aktorzy